Moving Forward
by SleepyWarlord
Summary: Kazuma Shisou has a regular routine, when things don't interrupt it. Not that he minds when they do. Today is no different, although what will come of this particular interruption? Chapter 1


_Thanks to ajj7sunhawk for encouraging me, and Eriri for telling me she'd like to read this story. Of course, to all the people who actually read it, and doubly so if you review. Your words only inspire me to continue the story :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Of course, I don't own Fruits Basket, or anything of the like._

**Moving Forward**

Kazuma was on one of his semi-regular routine walks. Semi-regular because as most people know some things can come up to disturb the most routine of routines. On his walk, he passed a sad looking woman at the bus stop. He figured perhaps she was late for her bus, and thus late for work. However, when the bus came and she didn't get on, he realized he was probably wrong. He sat down beside her after the last person boarded, and smiled. There was no response from the lady. "Whatever it is, it won't be so bad shortly into the future, you'll see," he said trying to offer some comforting wisdom but the woman again didn't reply. He sat there a short while further and smiled again, "I do apologize, it seems perhaps I intervened where I shouldn't have," he said, standing to leave.

"No, I'm sorry," the woman said meekly. "You're probably right, but right now, I can't think of the future," she said morosely.

He frowned slightly, listening sympathetically. "You can't think of the future? May I ask how come?"

She looked at him and then looked away. "Well, I lost my job, and I'll be out of a place to live by the end of the month," she admitted.

He watched her with understanding. "What about your family? Can you not stay with them?" He asked, risking the chances that it might be a taboo subject.

"No. They want nothing to do with me. That's partly why I'm in this mess. I worked in my aunt's shop before," she admitted almost ashamed. He didn't understand why. Working in family shops was quite common. He wasn't one to pry, or wonder further in about the details though, he smiled boldly.

"Well then, if you've nowhere else to go, you can stay with me?" He offered.

She spluttered a moment in shock. "I.. I'm in trouble, but I'm not that much in trouble, thank you!" She said a little bit indignant and rushed to stand up.

"Oh dear, I think you've misunderstood me," he said reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. "I own a dojo outside of town, there are many rooms available, and I wouldn't charge you anything, monetary or otherwise," he smiled. "I just can't stand the thought that you have no one to turn to," he said gently touching her head like a father would a child.

"I... I have someone to turn to!" She shouted, hotly, suddenly, as if defensively.

"Oh, who? Let's go call them." He smiled knowingly.

"... I don't have anyone," she admitted after a moment. "Sorry," she murmured.

"That's alright. I was just headed shopping, would you like to come with and help me choose what to have for dinner tonight?" He asked, smiling still.

"Sure, what did you have planned for this week?" She asked.

"Well... I had miso soup, and sabashioyaki planned and perhaps some beef later on in the week," he told her.

"Oh, wow. You run a dojo and you're a cook?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, no," Kazuma admitted, smiling.

"No?" She asked a bit surprised.

"No, I was actually planning on ordering take-out," he admitted with a grin.

She gave him a deadpan look and extended her hand. "The grocery list, please," she said. "Alright, this is what we need," she said, having modified his list of groceries for the week.

"Can you cook?" Kazuma asked, watching the woman as she made her way through the store.

"Yes, I'm not a chef, but it's edible," she admitted.

He smiled. "Then how about you work for me? As a cook, you can prepare meals, and in exchange your food and room is provided?" He offered.

She looked at him. There was something about him that made her want to trust him, but then something nagged at her that maybe he was just a pervert, or something, disguised as a good guy. "Alright," she accepted his offer.

He could almost feel it the air. The sense of distrust. Of course it was natural for a woman to feel uneasy about a man inviting her home, especially in a time where she was vulnerable. He smiled and spoke again, "Just so you know, I don't live alone," he explained. "I have a son, who visits, and students who stay with me often a few nights of the week, so there is regularly someone there, and they will help you settle in."

She looked at him in the middle of selecting some fruits. "Just so you know, you saying that only makes it worse. It feels like you're trying to convince me it's safe, which leads me to question why you're concentrating so much on convincing me."

"I see," Kazuma said, a bit disappointed. "What fruit should we get?" He asked her to change the subject.

"Oh, oh, can we get these? They're on sale. I know a simple dessert with them," she told him. He smiled at her excited reaction and agreed. He probably would've even if it wasn't on sale.

"Are they you're favorite?" He asked.

"I guess, sorta. They're one of my favourites," she explained. He smiled.

"Oh, it totally slipped my mind, what's your name?" He smiled.

"Tanaka Hotaru, yours?" She asked.

"Kazuma Shisou," he replied.


End file.
